


Motor

by Kiriahtan



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No solo la electricidad puede hacer un motor y no solo hay motores que funcionen con electricidad, al igual que hay lecciones que, aunque Tony no lo crea, Steve aún puede darle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motor

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Sara_f_Black, en el kink meme de theavengers_esp (LJ).  
> Prompt: Steve/Tony. Hay otras formas de energía, no todo funciona con electricidad. Por ejemplo, Iron Man. ¿Pero será Steve capaz de entenderlo?

El estruendo del metal contra la puerta hizo que Steve se detuviese automáticamente, a apenas unos milímetros de rozar la manilla de la puerta. Al otro lado, lo que fuese que había impactado contra la puerta, cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico y Steve, superando la impresión de lo inesperado de aquello, abrió la puerta, asomándose al interior.

Al fondo de la sala de pruebas estaba Tony Stark, apoyando ambas palmas encima de la mesa metálica por la que había un montón de cachivaches esparcidos y algo grande que a ojos de Steve parecía un motor. Claro que para Steve la mitad de objetos de aquella habitación carecían de sentido. Aunque su mente se había acostumbrado ya a cosas como los teléfonos móviles, las televisiones planas, y demás, había otras tantas que se le escapaban y éstas solían ser usualmente las que manejaba Tony.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó, refiriéndose a la pieza cilíndrica con varios cables arrancados que había en el suelo. Era lo que había golpeado contra la puerta cuando iba a entrar para sugerirle un descanso.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y Steve solo recibió un gruñido hosco por parte de Stark.

Como un niño pequeño. A veces le recordaba a un niño que quiere hacer funcionar su tren de juguete y no lo logra, y no ceja en su empeño, por más que se agotase. Solo que los trenes de juguete de Tony eran incomprensibles para todos menos para unas pocas personas, como Bruce.

-Deberías ir a dormir. Te ayudará a clarificar las ideas -le sugirió el rubio americano.

Un nuevo gruñido. Bueno, era de esperar. Steve colocó los brazos en jarras con paciencia. Por fortuna siempre se le había dado bien tratar con niños, tenía ese carisma había descubierto no recordaba en qué momento.

-No funciona. No conduce la energía. Y sin energía este trasto no va a funcionar jamás por muy bueno que sea -habló por fin Tony Stark, aún de espaldas a Steve y sin previo aviso golpeó el objeto. Muy enfadado debía estar para ello. Steve se planteó cuántas noches de trabajo había invertido en aquello.

-¿No hay otro método para conseguirlo? -intentó proponer.

-Ya he intentado todos los métodos -insistió Tony. Si había algo que caracterizaba a los niños era su cabezonería. Pero al menos esta vez se giró hacia su interlocutor. Se volvió a apoyar en la mesa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasándose las manos por la cara con ojeras.

-Si no descansas no vas a ver el problema -probó Steve. Que el motor funcionase o no solo le importaba a Stark. A Rogers le preocupaban más bien otras cosas.

Pero esta vez el moreno no le respondió, de modo que suspiró y probó a seguir por el tema que Tony quería, muy a su pesar.

-¿Y sustituirlo?

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado ya? Eso -señaló al desdichado objeto al otro lado del enorme taller- era el quinto intento. Si la energía no llega, no funcionará. Mira... te agradezco el intento, pero no entiendes de esto así que vete y déjame trabajar.

-Tal vez te quedes tu sin energía si sigues aquí encerrado pensado solo en esto -hacer razonar a Stark era difícil. Solo cedía cuando estaba de acuerdo y Tony y nunca estaría de acuerdo en dejar un trabajo a medias cuando le daba problemas. Los niños pequeños también son orgullosos.

Gruñó de nuevo, quedándose callado después hasta por fin decir:

-Mira... te agradezco el intento, el interés y todo lo que quieras, pero es mejor que te vayas -le dijo, dando pie por primera vez en la conversación a hacer algo que no fuese poner pegas.

-No voy a dejarte aquí. Llevas tres días encerrado y seguro que no te has comido ni la mitad de la comida que te hemos bajado -Steve fue directo.

Vio como Tony apartaba la mirada, seguramente echando pestes contra él y se preparó por si se giraba dispuesto a echarle directamente de una forma más física. Coger la puerta y tirarle fuera. Era muy capaz y más si estaba cansado, porque lo estaba aunque lo negase, agotado, y cabreado porque algo se resistía a su genio.

-Puede ser por las buenas o por las malas. Preferiría que fuese por las buenas -declaró intentando inclinar la balanza que era la mente de Tony Stark en ese momento hacia su lado.

Comentario equivocado. Debió molestar algo en la mente de Tony porque fue ahora cuando se giró hacia él y se adelantó hasta donde estaba.

-¿Te crees que sabes mejor que yo lo que me viene bien, Rogers? -preguntó. La voz agresiva y su actitud al aproximarse delataban que estaba rozando los bordes de su paciencia. Pero Rogers no era, ya no al menos, de los que se amedrentaban por una amenaza así.

-Ahora mismo creo que cualquiera podría ver lo que te vendrá bien menos t...

No tuvo tiempo a terminar la frase. El puño de Tony se disparó contra su cara. Steve apartó su cuerpo haciendo que el puño cruzase el aire vació. Cuando Tony volvió a intentar golpearle le agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndole en seco. No en vano tenía una fuerza muy superior a la media y superior a la de Tony salvo cuando este se metía en la armadura. Sin ella era un hombre más. Un hombre en forma, con un buen físico y bastante joven pero que, a fin de cuenta, no entrenaba para pelear. Steve sí.

Podría haberle dado a Tony la paliza de su vida cuando este intentó pegarle con la otra mano. En vez de ello le agarró inmovilizándole en un par de movimientos, intentando no hacerle excesivo daño a pesar de como se revolvía y gruñía.

-Tony. Es suficiente -le dijo con tono severo. El momento en el que hay que imponer disciplina a un niño enfurruñado en una pataleta.

-Vete a la mierda -le espetó Stark, dandole un cabezazo. Le dio en la nariz y Steve le medio soltó de la sorpresa y el dolor que le cruzó la cara. Pero no le había roto la nariz. Se repuso y volvió a sujetar a Stark.

-Ya está. Voy a sacarte de aquí -dijo directamente. Y sin aceptar ninguna réplica agarró a Tony, cargándoselo al hombro aún agarrado para sacarlo de ahí.

Pataleó, evidentemente y resopló, hasta que Rogers se detuvo de pronto y le explicó que no serviría de nada. Por fin el otro debió darse cuenta de lo inútil que era y simplemente pidió que le bajase al suelo al menos.

-No me fío de ti -respondió con una sonrisa pequeña Steve. Stark gritó sintiendo que le tomaban el pelo pero el rubio le ignoró, apagando la luz del taller para salir de allí y subir a Tony a su habitación. No iba a dejarlo sin más en el pasillo o volvería corriendo a su habitación favorita.

De nuevo terminó por cansarse, o resignarse, y unos minutos después Tony le soltó, en la mitad de su cuarto.

-Vete a dormir -le insistió de nuevo. Stark no le miraba, sino que tenía los ojos oscuros fijos en la pared, con el ceño fruncido-. Sé que estás molesto pero...

-No es eso -le cortó tajantemente.

Steve le miró en silencio, sin responder de inmediato, examinando su cara. Pero en la oscuridad no podía obtener mucho.

-¿Entonces qué es? -nada más decirlo lo supo y abrió la boca con una expresión de "ya entiendo"-. Sigues pensando en ese motor.

Había dado en el clavo. Aunque Tony tardase unos segundos en decirlo, estaba seguro.

-He probado todas las fuentes de energía factibles. Electricidad, cinética, hidráulica... ninguna se amolda al modelo. Siempre hay algo que falla y se forma un cortocircuito -le explicó sentándose en el borde de la cama, pensativo. Su tono y actitud era más relajado. Quizá había sido la pelea que le había ayudado a sacar la rabia acumulada contra su trabajo. Desahogarse no era fácil. Steve lo comprendió y no se lo reprochó, sentándose junto a él.

Ahora más que nunca le gustaría poder comprender todo lo que manejaba Stark. Hablaba de materiales, aleaciones, modelos, funciones, circuitos, y mil palabras similares con total soltura, como él hablaría de maniobras o estrategias de batalla. Hablaban idiomas totalmente diferentes. Pero le hubiera gustado, por una vez, hablar el idioma de Stark para comprenderlo y, lo que era más importante, poder darle una solución que le permitiese dormir esa noche más tranquilo.

Pero con deseos no se logran las cosas sin más. Y por mucho que quisiese Steve no sabía nada de como funcionaba el motor que Tony estaba construyendo para saber dónde estaba el fallo.

Cada uno hablaba su idioma y era su idioma lo que manejaba. Eso era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Tony.

-A lo mejor no has encontrado la forma de energía adecuada -dijo por fin. Vio a Tony abrir la boca para replicar, seguramente diciéndole que no intentase saber de lo que no sabía, que él sabía muy bien lo que había intentado o no. Steve no necesitaba oir eso, así que le pisó verbalmente cuando fue a hablar-. A veces  hace falta cambiar el punto de vista para ver algo nuevo. No sé mucho de motores, pero sé de batallas y cuando no puedes atacar por un flanco a veces tienes que mover a otro escuadrón por el lado contrario.

Porque Tony sabía muchas cosas de energía cinética, hidráulica o eléctrica y tantas otras, pero había muchas otras cosas que o comprendía y Steve si.

Steve bajó la vista un poco. Bajo la camiseta negra un circulo se iluminaba a través de la tela, justo sobre el corazón del multimillonario.

-Como esto -continuó explicando el soldado del siglo pasado, dando un toque con el indice sobre el circulo de luz-. Antes funcionaba con sangre, ahora es otra energía lo que lo mueve -no pudo especificar cual porque no terminaba de comprender bien cómo Stark había conseguido fusionar con él algo como eso-, pero el resultado, el funcionamiento general, es el mismo. Solo tienes que encontrar la energía adecuada. Y sé que lo harás.

Sus palabras sonaron convencidas, confiadas, como si ya viese ante sí la imagen de Tony victorioso tras haberlo conseguido y pareció transmitir esta misma emoción e imagen a su compañero pues este no dijo nada. No replicó. No protestó. No se quejó. No le increpó que no sabía de qué hablaba. Solo le miró.

Steve le miró, fijamente, con intensidad y, al darse cuenta del silencio entre ellos y como el ambiente se había enrarecido, llenándose de tensión como chispas, sonrió ampliamente, riéndose un poco por lo bajo, casi nervioso.

-Pero para eso tienes que dormir.

Nuevamente no recibió ninguna queja, de modo que se levantó del borde de la cama y se giró.

-Descansa -le recomendó, sonriendo un poco.

Sin recibir ninguna palabra más, pero sabiendo que Stark había escuchado con atención cada una de las suyas, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

 

 

**fin**


End file.
